(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handler for supplying a semiconductor device to a test head and for receiving a tested semiconductor device from the test head, and more particularly to a handler used in a testing system for semiconductor devices which is capable of easily being coupled to the test head.
(2) Description of Related Art
A process for manufacturing semiconductor devices (herein after referred to as an IC) includes a step for bonding a semiconductor chip on a die pad of a lead frame, a step for bonding an Au wire on each electrode of the semiconductor chip and each corresponding lead, a step for encapsulating the lead frame with a package formed of resin or ceramic, and a step for cutting and bending the lead frame.
After the IC is manufactured, electrical characteristics of the IC are measured by a testing system so as to check the quality of the IC. When the quality of the IC is checked, a handler automatically supplies the IC to a test head of the testing system. Then when the testing of the IC is completed, the handler automatically receives the tested IC from the test head. Conventionally, since the handler must be fixed at a predetermined position with respect to the test head, a supporting table for the test head is provided at a predetermined position on the handler, or a supporting table for the test head which has a mechanism for being connected to the handler is provided.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show examples of IC packages. An IC package shown in FIG. 1A is referred to as a DIP (Dual In-Line Package), and an IC package shown in FIG. 1B is referred to as a QFP (Quad Flat Package). FIGS. 2A and 2B show conventional handlers used in the testing system.
Referring to FIG. 2A, a testing system, which tests, for example, the DIP-IC, has a handler and a test head 87. The handler includes a loader unit 81, a heating/cooling unit 82, a testing part 83, an assorting unit 84, an unloader unit 85, and a handler main body 86. The test head 87 and a tester connector 89 which connects the test head 87 to a tester (not shown) are fixed on a supporting table 88. The test head 87 is connected to the testing part 83 of the handler. The supporting table 88 is joined to the handler main body 86. The loader 81 and the heating/cooling unit 82 are positioned above the test head 87. The assorting unit 84 and the unloader 85 are respectively positioned under the test head 87. The DIP-IC 80 which is picked out of a container (not shown) falls from the loader 81 via the heating/cooling unit 82 to the testing part 83 due to gravity. Then the electrical characteristics of the DIP-IC 80 are measured by the tester under a condition in which the DIP-IC 80 is set on a socket of the testing part 83. After this, the tested DIP-IC 80 is classified by the assorting unit 84 in accordance with measurement results of the tester and unloaded in the unloader unit 85.
A testing system shown in FIG. 2B is used for testing, for example, a QFP-IC as shown in FIG. 1B. This testing system has a loader unit 92, a heating/cooling unit 93, a testing part 94, an assorting unit 95, an unloader unit 96, a handler main body 97, a test head 98, and a tester connector 100. The test head 98 is mounted on an elevation mechanism 99 housed in the handler main body 97 so that a position of the test head 98 can be adjusted in vertical and horizontal directions, and in clockwise and counterclockwise directions. The loader unit 92 is mounted on a first end of the handler main body 97 and the unloader unit 96 is mounted on a second end of the handler main body 97 so that a QFP-IC 90 is fed from the loader unit 92 to the unloader unit 96 in the horizontal direction. The QFP-IC 90 which is picked out of a tray 91 is fed from the loader unit 92 via the heating/cooling unit 93 to the testing part 94. When the QFP-IC 90 is supplied to the testing part 94, the electrical characteristics of the QFP-IC 90 are measured by a tester (not shown) under a condition in which the QFP-IC 90 is set on the testing part 94, which is connected to the test head 98. After this, the tested QFP-IC 90 is classified by the assorting unit 95 in accordance with the measurement result of the tester and unloaded in the unloader unit 96.
In the conventional handlers shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the loader unit and the unloader unit are placed at different positions, so that a first path between the loader unit and the testing part and a second path between the testing part and the unloader unit are separated from each other. Thus, the conventional handler becomes large in size.
In a case where the device under test (DUT) is changed, the test head must also be changed.
In the conventional handler shown in FIG. 2A, as the handler must be used under a condition in which the test head on the supporting table joined to the handler main body is connected to the testing part of the handler, it is troublesome to change the test head to a new one when the DUT is changed. That is, when the test head is changed to a new one, the test head must be removed from the supporting table, then a new test head must be mounted on the supporting table and connected to the testing part of the handler, and the new test head connected to the testing part of the handler must be adjusted to test the new DUT. Recently, as the tester of the semiconductor device has become large in size and weight, it is has become even more troublesome to change the tester head to new one. For example, a time within a range of 5-6 hours is required for changing the test head.
On the other hand, in the conventional handler shown in FIG. 2B, the test head is mounted in the handler. Thus, the handler becomes even larger in size. In addition, the handler itself must be changed to new one when the test head is changed.